


Gala

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: #onlyingotham, Aged-Up Character(s), Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Cass is able to speak well in this, DamiRae - Freeform, Damian has too many pets, Damian is a softie, F/M, He takes after his father, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wayne Manor, ah shit here we go again, no beta we die like jason todd, ooc tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian and Raven attend a Wayne gala. That’s all.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wonderful people! I was going to do Damirae week 2020 but I don’t write smut and the fluffier options were things I didn’t have a grasp on. So, I wrote this. Enjoy! Or don’t I guess. :)

How did she get here? Well she knows how, but still. She was in Wayne Manor, trying on some of the dresses Alfred gave her. She was going to a gala. Staring at herself in the mirror, focusing on the many details of her indigo dress. It was elegant, fit for a Wayne gala. Also expensive, very expensive.

There was a knocking at her door. “Beloved, are you dressed yet?” It was Damian. He was her date to the gala. But, what was he doing? “Raven?” He questioned. “Yes, uh no. Give me a moment.” Why was she nervous, she’s been dating Damian for over a year, she was in his home. “Beloved are you alright?” She could sense the concern radiating off him. Not to mention it dripping from his tone.

Damian had gotten better at showing his emotions. What he was feeling, when he was feeling it. She was proud of him, just, he had no reason to be worried at the moment.

Shit. She attempted for the fifth time to do the zipper, and for the fifth time, failed. She didn’t want to do this but... “Um. Actually,” she couldn’t believe she was doing this. “Could you come in?” Now he was even more worried. “Okay, what is wrong?”

“I need help with the zipper.” It was almost laughable. She was hunched over near the sink, trying to reach the zipper. Maybe also trying to catch a glimpse in the mirror to more accurately move her hand towards it. “Oh is that all? Here, let me.” Damian stood her up straight, and pulled the zipper up, effortlessly. No struggle, whatsoever. She glared at the mirror.

“Are you ready habibi?” He extended his hand towards her. He looked stunning. His emerald eyes glinting in the moonlight from the window, his smile, something that came more often now, on full display.

She took his hand as they exited his bedroom, making their way to the ballroom. It was quite the sight, tables lined with neatly placed desserts and sparkling champagne. Gotham’s most elite families mingling with each other. Crystal chandeliers illuminating the lusty ballroom. She glimpsed over to see Damian’s many siblings, formed in their own faction. Most everyone was enjoying themselves.

Cassandra smiled and sauntered over to them. “Hello Cass.” Damian only used nicknames for his sister. Maybe because she was his favorite sibling, maybe because they were both in the league, a stronger bond was held between them, she didn’t know. “Hi, little brother.” Cassandra responded.

Raven gave her a shy smile, not knowing Damian’s siblings well other than Dick. Cassandra lead them over to the congregation of Wayne children near the edge of the function. They all greeted her kindly, some more than others. Jason and Tim were even teasing Damian about his “new” girlfriend.

It wasn’t very long before her instinct to tread near the dessert table kicked in. Steph noticed her, and with equal determination, stated she wished to have some refreshments. She grabbed Raven’s hand, and they waltzed over to the delicacies.

It took all the willpower both of them had combined not to just take everything on that table. Éclairs, macaroons, tiramisu, various tarts, soufflés, and so many more confections lined the mahogany tables. Stephanie glanced at her and grinned. “Bruce really outdid himself this time hmm?” Raven nodded her head. “Well let’s dig in, ooh chocolate mousse!” Raven grabbed a tart and bit in. Steph started giggling at her. “What?” She inquired, her mouth full. “You seem to really like that tart.”

Eventually they rejoined the group, made small talk, dealt with foolish gothamites, and so on. The event ended, and guests started to leave. They spectated Brucie sluggishly thanking all for coming, and then they too left. Damian said his goodbyes to the family, pet his animals that reside in the cave. And lead her out.

She treaded behind him as they exited the manor. He held the Porsche door open for her, and she stepped in. He sat down in the drivers seat, as the car went in motion. She gazed out the window, trying to spot the few stars in the Gotham sky. She was in awe of the many lights the city had to offer.

Snuggling into the car door, she drifted off to sleep. When they arrived at the tower, Damian scooped her up and carried her to her room. Eyeing his lover, he tucked her in bed, kissed her forehead, and nestled next to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash! Please stay safe during these hard times and have a great day/afternoon/night!  
> <3
> 
> Habibi-Beloved  
> Go bother me on tumblr-  
> xvivon


End file.
